This invention relates to a container, and one particularly adapted for containment of medicinal materials, such as pills and the like in an absolutely watertight condition. Pill containers of the conventional type that include a plastic frictionally snap-locking cover serve to adequately contain pills and the like under normal situations. However, many people have a need to have medications on their person even when engaging in recreational or sporting activities such as swimming. Under such circumstances, it is necessary that the container holding such pills be watertight so that the pills are available in a desired condition when needed to be administered by the user or someone in the vicinity if the wearer should be incapacitated.
Several patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,773 to Moore et al and U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,088 to Sopronyi, show containers especially adapted for use in a water environment such as when bathing. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,682 to Hood and No. 372,680 to Ketcham, both of which pertain to locking cover constructions. The citation and discussion of the above indicated U.S. patents constitutes applicant's Prior Art Disclosure.